infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Netgear WNR3500 v2.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Netgear / WNR3500 v2.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Requires K2.6, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs Platform Serial Num. = 25V20 FCC ID = PY308400093 Industry Canada ID = 4054A-08400093 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4718A1KFBG CS0950 P11 950511 N1 (BCM4718A1 SoC) MIPS Rev = R2 CPU Speed = 480MHz Bus = 8 bit Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = MX X100136 25L3205DMI-126 SC803100 Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3735552 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = Samsung 001 K4T51163QG-HCE6 CJL123PXN nvram Size = 32k Switch = Broadcom BCM53115SKFBG UG1002 P30 954577 01A Port-based vlan = Yes 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN 4-10/100/1000-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3ab boot_wait = off bootloader = 128kCFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = Yellow, Green, Blue Size = 175 x 130 x 35 mm (6.89 x 5.12 x 1.38 in) USB = No/There is a spot for a port to be soldered in Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Yes/3.02-final Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 sp2 - build 12966 - 20090923 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = No dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom (BCM4718A1 SoC) Antenna Connector Type = 2x2, Internal Antenna Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft 2.0 = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 17 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme pio 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss16 afterburner ampdu amsdurx amsdutx acktiming rxchain_pwrsave radio_pwrsave bcm_dcs Links of Interest * Netgear WNR3500 v2.0 Brick * Netgear WNR3500 v2.0 * DD-WRT for Netgear WNR3500v2 ? * Netgear WNR3500V2 - rollback to original FW * Netgear 3500 v2 died after firmware upgrade * WNR3500v2 stuck in waiting for tftp mode (Solved) Flashing DD-WRT # Hard Reset/30-30-30 # Configure PC for a static ip of 192.168.1.10 # Make sure nothing else but power and PC is hooked to router # Load dd-wrt.v24-14929_NEWD-2_K2.6_mini-WNR3500v2.chk # Wait 5 Minutes # Browse to 192.168.1.1, make sure you get the change password page # Hard Reset/30-30-30 # Browse to 192.168.1.1, change name and password, configure. Upgrading DD-WRT Reverting No GUI Revert yet, see serial recovery for reversion. JTAG/Serial Info NOTE: This section is assuming you know how to use XVI32, TJTAG and TFTP as well as have a serial-TTL adapter and/or a JTAG adapter. JTAG JTAG Pinouts J14 nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C Using Universal JTAG Adapter white 1o o2 black red 3o o4 GND blue 5o o6 GND green 7o o8 GND yelow 9o o10 GND orange 11o o12 N/C JTAG Recovery Confirmed Working with North American Unit and Firmware # Power Cycle, tjtag3 -backup:cfe128 /silent /otheroptions # Power Cycle, tjtag3 -backup:nvram /silent /otheroptions # Power Cycle, tjtag3 -backup:wholeflash /silent /otheroptions # Power Cycle, tjtag3 -backup:custom /window:0x1fc00000 /start:0x1c3e0000 /length:0x10000 /silent /otheroptions # The last step will backup the board data to "custom.bin, Using a Hex editer, check to make sure all the data looks similar to board_data.bin or post it to your thread in the dd-wrt forums and somebody can check it for you. # If it is similar, change "U12H127T70_NETGEAR" to "U12H127T00_NETGEAR". The mac address starts at Hex address 40 in the middle pane, make sure it's correct. The Serial number starts at Dec address 76 in the right pane, make sure it's correct. The Security Pin starts at Dec address 108 in the right pane, make sure it's correct. The actual board data starts at Dec address 256 in the right pane, make sure it matches board_data.bin. If it looks all messed up then start fresh with board_data.bin and make all the changes ti it. When done "save as" "custom.bin" without the quotes. Makes sure it's in the same folder as TJTAG. # Now do the same with the cfe128, mac sure mac address match(although not as important with the cfe). Check to see if is similar to cfe128.bin. If not or it's just totally messed up use the reference cfe128.bin. Just edit it to match the information from your router. # Power Cycle, tjtag3 -flash:custom /window:0x1fc00000 /start:0x1ffe0000 /length:0x10000 /swap_endian /byte_mode /silent /otheroptions # Power Cycle, tjtag3 -flash:cfe128 /swap_endian /byte_mode /silent /otheroptions # Have TFTP.exe ready in WindowsXP, with WNR3500v2-V1.2.2.28_25.0.85NA.chk from that zip file. Configure your computer with a static ip address of 192.168.1.10. Connect the router to the pc via network cable. Power on the router when it signals a connection click upgrade. Serial Serial Pinouts JP1 VCC 1 o RX 2 o N/C 3 o N/C 4 o TX 5 o GND 6 o Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery # Once you hooked up and getting data in putting/Hyper terminal and have a static ip on you pc of 192.168.1.10, Power cycle the router. Imediatly start rapid firing CTRL+C until it breaks into the CFE. # Get TFTP ready with the OEM firmware. # Type tftpd, then click upgrade on the TFTP window. # Give it about 5 min to bootup and settle, then goto 192.168.1.1 vlan Info * VLAN Support Testing Needed Pictures FCC Pictures See Netgear WNR3500L FCC Pictures Notes Flash partitions dev: size erasesize name mtd0: 00040000 00010000 "pmon" mtd1: 00750000 00010000 "linux" mtd2: 005dc000 00010000 "rootfs" mtd3: 00080000 00010000 "jffs2" mtd4: 00010000 00010000 "nvram" mtd5: 00010000 00010000 "board_data" Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Netgear Category: Fix Me!